


Magical Teacups

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, bewildered john, kiss, teacups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to accept the fact that Harry Potter and the wizarding world are real, John's going to need a set of special teacups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Teacups

”John-“  
     ”We’re just going to pretend that this,” he said, gesturing between the two of them, fighting every urge to kiss that brilliant man again until he’d kissed the intelligence right out of him. “Never happened.”  
     ”My apologies. I haven’t been able to keep distracted since we arrived. My impulses are…”  
     John nodded his understanding, now that he knew why Sherlock kept himself busy other than to keep from getting bored. He couldn’t really argue with strange wizard biology. So instead he said, “And we’re stealing two of these teacups.” John held his cup upside down and shook it. The tea remained in place.  
     ”No.”  
     ”Sherlock. If you want me to accept all of this. Magic. You. Crazy biology and being strangely attracted to me. I’m going to need magical teacups.”  
     Sherlock scoffed. “I’ll charm the ones we have at home.”  
     “No, because you can’t even turn a sofa into a bed without turning it into a fish. And you can’t control yourself. And you have an addictive personality.”  
     ”Really John, I think I can handle a couple of cups.”  
     ”It starts out with two cups. Then you’re hexing Anderson’s balls off.”  
     “He always deserves it.”  
     John sighed, rubbing his face. He was getting nowhere with this, and it was only making him more frustrated and slightly more confused. “Yes. Anderson always deserves it. Because he’s an idiot.”  
     ”No,” Sherlock said in that tone which told John he was wrong, but it was alright because Sherlock didn’t mind if John was wrong. Usually. “He’s stupid.”  
     ”There’s a bloody difference?!”  
     ”Yes.”  
     ”I’m still stealing these teacups.”


End file.
